


A Proposition

by SpecterQueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Construction of the Starkiller base is well underway. General Hux has everything under control, that is until Kylo Ren struts into his operation and starts pushing his patience to its limits. Intent on maintaining his sanity at all costs, Hux propositions Ren for some much needed stress relief, that will hopefully mutually benefit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposition

Construction of the Starkiller Base was nearly complete, and General Hux would only admit under torture that the journey to his goal had been a tremendously stressful ordeal. He wished that he could take full credit for its concept, and while he was considered one of the innovators, the First Order had merely compounded the Old Empire’s research and previously constructed weapons, scheming up something new and grand. The investigation he had helped coordinate into the Old Empire’s records had been fascinating, and he kept much of it in the back of his mind for future use. Their findings on dark energy translations and hyperspace tunneling were brilliant.

Gazing out the window of the base, Hux stared at the frozen landscape beyond. It was ingeniously built around an ice planet deep in the Unknown Regions. He still remembered the first time he had laid eyes upon the desolate, yet somewhat forested expanse of its surface, and thought it was quite perfect. A temporary base had been set up soon after and troops flooded in to start construction. The earlier years had been rough, and many had perished along the way. He generally considered himself a patient man, but the trials and tribulations strung out over time had worn on his nerves.

It was during the time of his highest levels of stress –somewhere roughly in the middle of the Starkiller’s lengthy manufacturing- that Kylo Ren had shown up unannounced and uninvited, though more than likely he had been ordered there. Hux knew who he was, mostly through rumors, and regarded him with immediate disdain. The man had annoyingly breezed into his operation with an unwarranted cocky demeanor, practically oozing privilege. He had wasted no time in proclaiming himself the grandson of the illustrious Darth Vader and strong in the ways of the Dark Side. Whatever did that truly mean, anyways? Hux was entirely unimpressed.

He had contacted Supreme Leader Snoke careful to keep annoyance out of his tone as he inquired as to why Kylo had shown up at their top-secret base. The Supreme Leader had none too politely told him he was to work with Kylo Ren and keep him informed of all progress. He was also informed that Kylo did not necessarily have to defer to his command or position, and that he operated in a scope outside of Hux’s jurisdiction. What utter nonsense.

Regardless of his irritation at the matter, Hux obeyed the command dutifully and tolerated the pompous intruder. Kylo Ren seemed to come and go as he pleased, occasionally accompanied by the “Knights of Ren”. He often took the Finalizer right out from under Hux’s nose, which had worked him into a fine fury the first time it had happened. He had been told its command was to be shared with Kylo, but that knowledge had not quelled his outrage any. Upon his return, Hux had confronted Kylo, his continued stress and aggravation boiling over into full-blown anger. Not only had it been the first time in a long while that he had lost his temper, but it had also been the first time he witnessed the Force’s Dark Side in earnest.

It was terrifying and unbelievable. That one person could wield such power was ludicrous. Kylo had not tolerated much of the berating before he simply started to choke Hux…without actually laying his hands on him at all. But that was not the worst part of the encounter. It had been during the choking, as Hux’s vision began to darken at the edges, that Kylo had wormed his way into his mind, probing for knowledge, insecurities, weaknesses. It had felt awful, terrible, invasive, wrong on every level, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it. Despite his depleting oxygen levels, he had still tried to block him, though, redirect him in useless directions as he felt Kylo slithering through his memories. Blessedly, Kylo had given up quickly, airily stating that Hux’s mind was rather boring and not worth the effort to file through.

Most rational people probably would have valued their lives and refrained from any further antagonism towards such a creature. Not Hux. He had not gotten to his current position by being a wilting flower and he considered his spine to be akin to a rod of steel. From what he observed of Kylo Ren, and it really was no secret, the man was prone to emotional outbursts. He let his emotions lead him on most matters, which did make him unpredictable, but perhaps easily manipulated. He also finally set to properly researching his past, intent on gaining the upper hand. It added to his workload, but it was a worthy endeavor.

Hux’s antagonism from that point forward was subtle and clever, almost respectful to the untrained ear. It worked fairly well, but it was definitely slow in the making. Over time, the two set to bantering on an even keel, tossing casual, passive-aggressive comments as easily as old acquaintances. It was about this time that Hux horrifyingly found himself actually starting to enjoy Kylo Ren’s company. That was most certainly not part of his plan and nearly knocked him off of his course entirely.

He would never admit it to another living soul, but Hux’s line of work often left him lonely, and as of recent years, insanely stressed. He tended to fall back on one solid coping method that had served him exceptionally well in the past, and tragically had been unable to use for at least a couple years. Naturally, he blamed this entirely on Kylo’s presence, though the idiot had been prancing around the base for longer than that. So, when Kylo had –once again- returned with _his_ Finalizer, -to hell with the concept of shared command- and then proceeded to slash up one of _his_ base’s panels in a random fit of rage, Hux’s annoyance and irritation hit a critical level and blew out some important fuses in his brain. At least that’s what he would tell himself later as he tried to rationalize his actions.

“Ren,” he ground out through clenched teeth, his eye practically twitching as he stared at the molten, slashed mess that used to be a functioning control panel.

Breathing hard, Kylo snapped his helmeted head towards Hux as his lightsaber’s blade vanished. “What?” was all he managed to bite out in response.

“In my office. Now,” said Hux in his most authoritative tone. He did not wait for an answer, immediately stalking off.

Surprisingly, Kylo offered no resistance, and silently followed him the short distance to his spacious office. The door swished shut behind them and Hux discreetly and remotely locked it to avoid any interruptions. He walked over to the large windows at the far end of the room, beyond his desk, and watched as the sun slowly sank behind the mountains. Taking a couple deep breaths to the serene landscape, he desperately willed his mind to regain its composure.

“So…what is this about?” asked Kylo as he sat down heavily on one of the chairs that littered the room. “If it’s about the panel, I don’t want to hear it because -”

“Just. Shut. Up,” said Hux effectively cutting off Kylo mid-sentence. He smoothed out his styled, fair red hair more out of habit than necessity. “It’s not about the bloody panel. It’s about me maintaining my sanity while you gallivant around doing whatever the hell you please, consequence free.”

Kylo snorted beneath his helmet. “Are you implying that you’re going to start imposing consequences on me?”

“Hardly,” said Hux finally turning to face the lounging man. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Interesting,” said Kylo perking up a bit. “Tell me about it.”

“Well, you see, I have certain…methods of stress control that I have used religiously throughout my career,” explained Hux deliberately stepping around to the front of his desk. He stopped to rest against its edge. “That is, I used to use them. Until you arrived. Somehow they mysteriously disappeared around that time.”

“A pity, really,” said Kylo trying to sound disinterested and failing.

“Indeed,” said Hux. “Do you have any guesses as to what I’m referring to?”

“Maybe…why don’t you just tell me?”

Hux let out a small chuckle. “How polite of you to not take the answer by force. Before I tell you, would you mind removing your helmet?”

Kylo hesitated, but eventually took his helmet off, setting it protectively in his lap. Hux had seen him a few times prior without it on, and he had acted slightly skittish about it, obscuring his face every chance he had gotten. Hux stared at him, assessing his appearance thoroughly for the first time, causing Kylo to glance away with a slight frown. He had shiny, black hair curling around his face and hanging to just above his shoulders, a prominent nose, eyes that looked amazingly gentle, and an assortment of moles and freckles dotting his face. Hux would not describe him as conventionally attractive, deciding that he held more of a unique type of beauty. After a good two minutes or so, he nodded approvingly.

“Yes, I think you will do quite nicely,” he said as he pushed himself off of the desk and approached Kylo, halting before him and leaning into his personal space with a smirk. “I proposition you, Kylo Ren, to be my bedfellow.”

Kylo visibly swallowed and a slight blush crept into his pale cheeks. He blinked a couple times, licked his lips. “Your…what?”

“I apologize, it’s an old term, but I think you catch my drift,” said Hux standing up straight and staring down at Kylo with an amused expression. “Basically, it means to share a bed. Like a lover, in this case.”

“You’re asking me…to be your lover?” asked Kylo sounding puzzled and skeptical.

“Not in a relationship sense, but yes,” answered Hux crossing his arms. “Just sex. No strings attached. Do you accept?” He left out the part where he was dangerously close to begging if he did not get laid soon. Thankfully, Kylo seemed far too stunned to think about probing his mind.

“Th…this is ridiculous!” stuttered Kylo abruptly springing to his feet and causing Hux to stumble back a few steps, narrowly avoiding a collision. “Why would I agree to such a thing?!”

Hux let out a sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Fine. You don’t have to agree to anything now. How about we try it out for one night and you can make up your mind afterwards?”

“Try it out for one night…” Kylo mechanically repeated the phrase as if he were attempting to process the information. His expression shifted from indignation to uncertainty.

Hux thought the look on Kylo’s face was endearing, and further confirmed his suspicions that the man was really more of a confused, overgrown child. He took the opportunity to step in close, stopping only when the helmet Kylo still clutched in his hands rested lightly against his abdomen. The scent of sweat and some type of herbal shampoo assaulted him nearly making him dizzy with anticipation. He struggled to keep his breathing even as he sought out Kylo’s wandering eyes, and leaned ever so slightly into the helmet to assert his presence.

“What do you say, Ren?” he asked quietly, almost seductively. “Surely one night wouldn’t put you out too much?”

“But…I…I don’t…”

“Afraid you won’t be able to perform?” said Hux with a slight inclination of his eyebrows. “Are you too nervous?”

Predictably, Kylo took the bait. “I am not fucking nervous!” he spat, leaning forward to push back against Hux. “And I’ll bet I’m better in bed than you any day.”

“Prove it. Tonight. My room. 20:00. Don’t be late,” said Hux without any hesitation.

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, then merely nodded. He tossed one last conflicted glance at Hux before putting his helmet back on and rushing to the door. Hux unlocked it swiftly and watched him disappear as it shut behind him. He nearly deflated with relief as realization sunk in. It had been an irrational, split-second decision, but it had worked out better than he had expected. At the very least, he would get one good night out of the trouble that now plagued his life. Optimistically, he hoped for many more, pending on whether Kylo was anywhere near as good as he claimed to be in carnal pleasures. The rest of the shift was going to pass very slowly, he was sure.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The remainder of the shift had passed rather slowly, but it still left Hux rushing to finish his work a little earlier than usual. He despised not having enough time to properly prepare for a potential lover, and prided himself on setting the mood perfectly. Not that it particularly mattered with Kylo, but still there was the principle of the matter. So he hurried to his quarters, ate more quickly than he cared to, changed the sheets and covers on his bed, took a shower, groomed himself, set the lighting to low, checked his supplies in the nightstand, and put on the kettle. It may sound silly to others but he could simply not start a good evening session without a cup of tea first.

He tugged the sash on his white robe a little tighter and walked over to his quarter’s kitchenette to fix his ritualistic cup of tea. The blend was from some planet in the Outer Rim that he could no longer recall the name of. It was by far not his favorite, but it sufficed. Soon he would have to see if it was possible to obtain his preferred blend grown on Xiarr in the Mid Rim. As he sipped on the hot beverage, the comm panel beside the door buzzed loudly. He looked at the clock before sauntering over to open it, satisfied that Kylo was not only on time, but reasonably early.

When Kylo breezed into the room wearing his normal garb, helmet and all, Hux suppressed an annoyed sigh. The door closed and he set the lock before returning to his tea. He watched as Kylo shifted awkwardly from foot to foot in the living room, unsure of where to stand or sit, or what to do. He eventually settled for wandering over to the windows and observing the dark, snow covered mountains in the distance.

“I have absolutely no desire to disrobe you of that outfit,” spoke up Hux, not bothering to mask his irritation. “I’m not sure why you even thought that was an appropriate outfit to wear here in the first place.”

“I do not move around this base, or the ship, uncovered if I can help it,” answered Kylo like it was perfectly logical to constantly don his ridiculous helmet and tattered, hooded cape. Despite his words, he did at very least remove the helmet and set it on a nearby table.

“If you so please, I have a spare robe in the bathroom you can use,” said Hux waving in its general direction. “I would greatly appreciate it if you stripped out of that and wore it instead.”

Kylo shrugged and strode off to the bathroom in his typical gait. He reemerged several minutes later still pulling the robe closed. Hux discreetly studied him as he struggled to get the sash to stay tied. Underneath all of the excessive amounts of fabric he normally wore, his body appeared surprisingly lean and toned. With a frustrated huff, he gave up and let the front of the robe hang open revealing his well defined chest. Without preamble, Kylo walked over to Hux and plucked the tea cup from his hand, depositing it on the counter behind him.

“What are you –“ Hux’s voice was effectively silenced when both of Kylo’s hands encircled his sides, just above his hips and gently massaged the flesh beneath. He moved them slowly up, then back down, letting them come to rest on the jut of his hipbones, and running his thumbs in slow circles over the delicate curves.

“I never imagined you to be so…narrow,” said Kylo lowly, dipping his head slightly so he could speak directly into Hux’s ear.

“Are you trying to say that I’m too skinny?” said Hux managing to form a complete sentence through a haze of desire. He really should not have let himself go so long without release. He was sure it was bad for his health.

“Hmm…absolutely not,” hummed Kylo letting his hands begin to wander, disheveling the robe as he explored. “From what I can feel, you’re just right.”

A snappy retort should have come out of his mouth immediately. Instead a gasp and quiet moan slipped out when Kylo brushed his lips over his neck before latching onto it softly. Unruly, dark curls came into his peripheral vision, tickling his exposed skin as Kylo worked his way up to his jaw, mindful to slide his hands firmly down to his buttocks at the same time. He barely had to nudge Hux to bring him flush against his body.

“You’re so responsive,” breathed Kylo pulling back slightly to look into Hux’s glazed over, blue eyes. They were darker than usual, almost a stormy gray. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Shut up,” said Hux, but it lacked conviction. Irked that Kylo had taken the lead up until that point, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his lips down to his for a sloppy, yet somehow still amazing, kiss.

Hux had always considered himself pretty decent at kissing, and did so much the way he spoke. Intentional, thoughtful, deliberate, never hesitant, always confident. Kylo was much the opposite. Reckless, careless, messy, slightly hesitant, and definitely passionate. He even seemed to be gaining feedback, adjusting his movements to be more in tune with Hux. Their lips slid easily together, tongues delving and twining in perfect harmony. Had kissing ever been this enjoyable before? Hux did not think so, and that realization settled into the back of his mind for later consideration.

It took very little for Hux to be painfully aroused, and he was glad to feel Kylo in a similar state judging from the hard length pressing into his thigh through thin fabric. Reluctantly, he pulled away, vainly trying to readjust his robe. “Bedroom,” he stated simply, surprised to hear how husky his voice sounded.

Kylo smirked, nodded, and led the way, dragging Hux stumbling behind him. It took a moment for Hux to remember that the bathroom was through his bedroom, so Kylo knew exactly where it was. Soon after they entered the room, Hux was startled to be abruptly flung onto his bed, as if he weighed next to nothing. Before he could even get his bearings straight, Kylo was advancing on him, looming over him and all around him. He ran a large hand up his chest, hiking the robe up as it moved. Kylo’s eyes looked so dark in the dim light as they sought his out, yet there was still a noticeable flash of brilliance in them. He kissed his neck again, pulled the robe down over his shoulder, kissed that as well.

“Your skin is so pale,” spoke Kylo against Hux’s shoulder. “Like porcelain. It’s lovely.”

“Do you always praise your lovers like this?” asked Hux instantly aware of Kylo’s hand tugging the sash of his robe open. Not so instantly, he became aware that his own hands were on the man above him, pushing troublesome fabric aside to shove his hands underneath and feel the toned muscles he had spied earlier.

“No, not really,” said Kylo as he succeeded in untying the sash of Hux’s robe. He slowly opened it and smoothed a hand over the newly exposed flesh almost reverently. “I’ve never seen skin this beautiful before,” he mumbled before ducking his head down to press gentle kisses beside his roaming hand.

Hux frowned at the mop of dark curls at his chest, his hands going idle. He had not even remotely entertained the idea that Kylo would be praising him in any way, shape, or form. At best, he had imagined a satisfying hate fuck. Then again, Kylo did have a flare for dramatics, and at times possibly fancied himself poetic. He was not entirely sure he could go through with any of the act if it was going to be intimate or gentle.

“What’s wrong with being affectionate?” asked Kylo lifting his head briefly before returning his mouth to Hux’s chest.

In a delayed manner, Hux realized that Kylo had been reading his mind. So he was capable of doing so without it feeling repulsively wrong. The logical part of his mind was vying against the intrusion, trying to rile him to reprimand Kylo for taking information he had no right to. A bigger, more insistent part of his mind was absurdly wondering if Kylo’s praise was even real. Honestly, why did it even matter?

“Because people like to know that they are special and beautiful,” answered Kylo as he shifted up, aligning their bodies snugly against each other. “Surely, you already know that. And believe it or not, I’m telling the truth. You are fucking attractive.”

 _The way you strut around this base and the ship, I figured you for the vain type. How is any of this coming as a surprise to you?_   Kylo’s voice lilted into Hux’s head pleasantly, momentarily stunning him.

Kylo did have a good point, and Hux did consider himself to be fairly attractive. Just not to the point it actually mattered. In his line of work, it truly did not matter one bit. Taking that into consideration, being physically praised felt awkward and frivolous, two words that seemed perfectly suited to his current companion.

A low laugh rumbled up from Kylo’s chest as he peered down at Hux with an amused expression. “Call me names if it makes you feel better,” he said with a lopsided grin. “I know deep down that you like it, and I’m here to make sure that you feel amazing tonight.”

His mind was unexpectedly reeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. He hated the cheap thrill it was offering him and was positive he was going to regret it in the morning. He needed to regain some of his composure and lead the session like he normally did. If he was not in some form of control he quickly grew anxious or bored. Once again, he blamed his recent lack of encounters, but had a nagging suspicion it was caused by something else.

Before Hux could even speak the command, Kylo was lithely sliding down his body, shoving his legs open to settle between them. Hux glared at him crossly for all of two seconds, his breath stuttering around a gasp as Kylo licked his cock from base to tip. He could swear he felt him smirk against it before taking it into his mouth and languidly sucking at a pace meant to entice and frustrate. Shoving his hands into Kylo’s hair, he tried to urge him to go faster, but ended up distracted by how soft the strands felt against his fingers.

 _Just relax and enjoy yourself_ , came Kylo’s suggestion in his mind. It almost sounded like he was whispering in his ear, but that was clearly not the case with his mouth otherwise occupied.

Reluctantly taking the advice, Hux settled back onto his numerous, now scattered pillows and set to focusing on the sensations he was experiencing. It was an interesting feeling of pleasure that radiated slowly and gradually throughout his torso and limbs. He closed his eyes and idly thought how it felt much like being in water, moving gently with the waves. He barely noticed the soft sighs and moans escaping his mouth as he was lulled into a state of bliss.

Eventually, before Hux got too worked up, Kylo released him and sat up to discard his robe, tossing it carelessly to the floor. His hands sought out Hux’s hips once again, humming in appreciation as they encircled them firmly. He tugged Hux towards him, nearly off of his pillows, mussing his styled hair.

“First, I feel compelled to inform you that you have amazing hips,” said Kylo still massaging Hux’s hips with a look of admiration. “Second, who’s going to top?”

Face flushed bright red from arousal and embarrassment from yet another compliment, Hux stared up at Kylo with a dazed expression. He had not really had enough time to think about such details, and had figured to let the cards fall as they may. It did occur to him that this would be an excellent opportunity to reassert control over the session, yet he was suddenly, overwhelmingly curious what it would be like to give up control for a change. The very idea seemed foolish and dangerous and that made him want to try it even more.

“You,” said Hux with determination, pushing himself up on his elbows. His robe slipped off his shoulders and pooled beneath him. “I want you inside of me, Ren.”

Hux grinned as he finally saw a decent blush blossom over Kylo’s cheeks. The bold statement seemed to further inflame Ren, and he offered no response other than grabbing the back of Hux’s robe and flipping him over onto his stomach. He heard the fabric tear as it was roughly jerked off of his arms and discarded, but he was too excited to care. Ren retreated briefly to rifle through his nightstand and he felt his body return warmly to his side, draping a heavy leg over his and pulling them open. The distinct pop of a bottle sounded and he knew exactly what was coming next.

“Relax,” breathed Kylo as he wound one arm under Hux’s abdomen and easily grasped the butt cheek opposite him.

“Stop telling me to relax,” snapped Hux trying to angle his head to see his bedmate. “I’ve done this before – _unh_ -” Naturally, his fit had made him tense up so that the sudden invasion of a large, long finger stung, even if it slid in quite smoothly aided by the lube. He grabbed a nearby pillow and cursed quietly into it.

Kylo snorted and started to move the finger cautiously inside him. Soon a second joined, stretching and probing for a special spot. The discomfort had already begun to fade when Kylo hit that magical spot dead on, sending an intense jolt of pleasure shooting up Hux’s spine. He tried to buck his hips, but Kylo tightened his hold on his ass, preventing the movement as he sought it out again. He did not notice the third finger slip in as Kylo assaulted the spot over and over, no doubt relishing in the loud, obscene noises he was causing. He did have the sense to stop before he pushed Hux to orgasm, abruptly pulling his fingers free.

The sudden loss of sensation left Hux confused and nearly paralyzed. He panted into his sheets, vibrating with want, desperate with desire. He consciously relaxed his hands, tuned in his ears to his surroundings. The first thing he registered hearing was Kylo’s heavy breathing behind him. What was taking him so long?

“Just enjoying the view,” answered Kylo sounding whimsical.

Hux let out an exasperated sigh, and Kylo chuckled once again. He crowded in close behind Hux, and hiked his pelvis up by hooking his hands in the curves where hip and thigh met. It was a rough, forceful gesture and Hux nearly swooned with relief as he scrambled to adjust himself more comfortably on his arms. Kylo did not tell him to relax that time, opting to slowly push the head of his cock into him as a warning instead. His breath came out in a rush and sucked back in raggedly as Kylo sunk into him in increments, mindful of the cues his body gave off. Hux had not really taken the time to properly observe Kylo’s manhood, but he had gauged it at excessively large from his glances of it standing erect. At that moment, his assessment felt all too accurate as he was stretched impossibly wide open.

When Kylo finally bottomed out, he mercifully paused for a moment to let Hux adjust. As he waited, he leaned over and pressed several kisses to Hux’s back, whispered something he could not hear. He thought he was ready, but when Kylo withdrew marginally and pushed back in, he sank down into his pillows with a pained grunt.

“I’m hurting you,” said Kylo, sounded moderately conflicted. If he was considering stopping, he had not yet convinced his body to do so, and continued to move slowly in and out, back and forth, like a steady pendulum.

“It’s fine,” mumbled Hux into his covers and pillows. “Keep going.”

It quickly started to feel better, his body finally adapting to being filled to that degree. It had just simply been too long, and he had admittedly never been with someone so large. The sound of skin slapping against skin and panting breath filled the room, soon accompanied by muted moans and groans. Kylo had immediately noticed when Hux became comfortable and increased his pace, changing his angle slightly. He shifted again, almost imperceptibly, and Hux gasped sharply as Kylo once again found that special spot, deep within him. Of course he would be able to find it more than once when nearly nobody else had been able, or even cared to. He also wasted no time in hammering into him relentlessly, hitting the spot like a man possessed and grunting with the effort of keeping the specific angle.

As the pleasure and pressure mounted, Hux felt something loosen in his chest. It was raw, primal, searing, comforting, and disturbing all at once as it unspooled from his core, sending its tendrils out into the surrounding vessels and tissues. Panic surged behind the bizarre feeling, but it did him no good as his mouth fell open and loud, vulgar, indecent noises passed his lips. On instinct, he moved his hand between his legs to grip his aching, neglected cock, startling when Kylo’s hand closed around his and pumped vigorously. Distantly, he felt Kylo lean over, resting his chest against his back and panting directly into his ear. His movements were growing more erratic by the second. The angle of entry had changed, but at that point it hardly mattered.

“Go ahead,” Kylo said right next to his ear, his voice hoarse. It felt immensely more intimate than it ought to. “Come for me, Hux.”

He took the command as dutifully as any other, and let out a sob as he climaxed, arching back against Kylo and rising onto an elbow in a last desperate attempt at deepening the friction. He continued to let out sobs as his felt his essence shoot out of him in forceful, steady rivets, past their combined hands and onto the covers. In a state of stunned awe, he opened his eyes and watched as tears fell and hit the fabric below.

Kylo was still thrusting into him, but soon stilled with a low groan and few muttered curses. Hux felt him orgasm, as if energy was rippling out of Kylo and into his body, which very well may be the case. He whimpered as his cock gave a twitch of protest, already well over stimulated. Kylo grabbed his hair roughly, pulled his head back, sought out his lips for a passionate kiss while they were still connected. Everything about it felt so natural, so amazingly gratifying, nearly terrifying with its potential.

When Kylo pulled out and rolled them onto their sides, Hux had never felt so empty in his entire life. That revelation alone was enough to make him want to ban Kylo from his bedroom permanently. He somewhat caught his breath and rolled over to face his companion who looked just as honestly dazed as he felt.

“That was…interesting,” said Hux, not sure of how else to describe what just happened.

“It was,” agreed Kylo reaching out to smooth some sweat soaked hair off of Hux’s forehead. He let his hand linger, absently caressing a cheek. “You were crying.”

“Did you…uh…use the Force during it?” asked Hux, redirecting the conversation. He was genuinely curious about that. It may help explain some of the strange sensations he felt.

“Maybe,” shrugged Kylo slipping his hand down to stroke a collar bone. “If I did, it wasn’t a conscious effort, so I don’t think so.” He sounded unsure of himself.

“I see,” muttered Hux with a slight frown. That complicated matters, and he was not in the mood to think about it quite yet, his mind still in a haze of post coital bliss.

“You were so vocal, it was wonderful,” smiled Kylo pulling Hux closer to him and letting his hands start to roam freely over the limber body in his arms. “Unbelievably sexy.”

Hux felt his cheeks warm and his body respond kindly to Kylo’s ministrations. “And you were remarkably unvocal,” he retorted, letting his hands tentatively skirt over Kylo’s chest and abdomen.

“My answer is yes,” said Kylo propping himself up on one elbow and gazing down at Hux fondly.

“What?”

“I accept your proposition,” said Kylo, smiling much too warmly.

In all honestly, Hux had temporarily forgotten he had even made the proposition in the first place, but his heart skipped a beat at the sudden and extraordinary realization that they would get to have much more mind-blowing sex. “Good,” he replied simply, trying but failing to keep his expression neutral.

Kylo laughed and Hux took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to roll him onto his back and straddle his waist. “Alright, now that that is settled, it’s my turn to be in charge,” he said triumphantly. He had a suspicion that neither of them would be getting much sleep that night, and that suited him just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, and I hope I did it justice. I love these space gays so much. Please feel free to follow me on tumblr [here](http://specterqueen.tumblr.com/)! It's mainly a Star Wars fandom blog and I will be posting my fan art there.
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated! Please try to keep them constructive!


End file.
